LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 December 2012
11:56 So does anyone know what Spoutcraft is? If so i haz a surprise fer ya 11:57 I think I do? 11:57 I put the plugin on my server XD 11:57 Oh... 11:57 Ivc 11:58 * I c 11:58 so I saw that the tower is almost done 11:58 Its cool cuz if people use the spoutcraft launcher on my server then they can see special things XD 11:58 and yeah, im excited 11:58 like wut? 11:59 Special skins on NPCs 11:59 ah 11:59 titles and faction names over player heads 12:00 actually I though tSpoutcraft was a mod 12:00 so I have no idea wut it is 12:00 search spoutcraft 12:01 I did I don't understand 12:01 12:03 I have been playing FTB a lot lately and I am adicted 12:06 FTB...I forget what that is 12:06 Feed The Beast mod compalation 12:06 ah 12:08 hi brigs 12:08 Hey 12:09 hola 12:13 Hello, Legobrigs. 12:13 I find you funny XD 12:14 Hello 12:14 hellp polt 12:14 Hello, Dylwillb. 12:14 wut. 12:14 XD 12:14 I love it your halariouse 12:14 hello Mythrun 12:14 *being seriouse 12:14 *SPELLING 12:14 me? 12:15 no 12:15 so wut u need help with..... 12:15 mods 12:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KB-BSLxmc_M 12:16 use that 12:16 I'm give up 12:16 *GRAMMER 12:17 TKS for the link!!! 12:17 it's "thx" 12:17 thats the abreviation 12:20 hallo? 12:20 ALEC 12:20 hai 12:20 I made a fully functional platformer 12:20 12:20 Hello, Alec. 12:20 :o 12:20 sent it to Darwin 12:20 XD YOU ARE HALARIOUSE 12:20 he likes it 12:21 Darwin is still alive D: 12:21 and it will be published later this week 12:21 ye, he just quit wikia, sadly. 12:21 12:21 y? 12:21 *yes 12:21 he on steam? 12:21 Skype 12:22 http://images.wikia.com/nexusadventures/images/2/2d/ITS_COMING_SOON.PNG 12:22 its easier to send files 12:22 so what is this platform for? 12:22 PC 12:23 I might make a windows version later, but i'm too lazy to right now 12:23 12:23 *mac 12:23 Oh you meen physical not a java 12:23 a platform for your computer 12:23 OH. Um, not its not java. its... a game making software 12:24 because I'm terrible w/ java. 12:24 Oh you created a game making software :0 12:24 No, no, i made it WITH game making software. 12:24 I made a PLATFORMER. 12:24 oh so you made a game 12:24 ja 12:24 Irey 12:25 SOON 12:25 hmm... 12:25 Welcome back, Polturgighst. 12:26 btw, the game is trying to beat jamesster's game for title of "worst lego game ever" 12:26 XD OH STOP IT YOUR KILLING ME 12:26 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121216150449/legouniverse/images/f/f9/Ha_ha.png 12:26 YES!!!!!! 12:26 ..... 12:26 you win. 12:26 what? 12:26 Worst Lego game ever? That doesn't sound like a good title to have. 12:26 12:27 brb 12:27 doing dailies. i apologize for low activity 12:29 Teep is horrible 12:29 HE BETRAYED ZOEY!!!!! 12:29 for the Barrry the brown mushroon 12:31 wat 12:31 Alrighty then. 12:34 just Tekkit 12:34 The Chroncles 12:34 *spelling 12:35 Hmm, fascinating. 12:35 ys. 12:36 12:40 Welcome Back, Chipika123. 12:40 XD 12:40 Thank you. xD 12:47 I am back did you miss me? 12:47 Welcome back, Dylwillb. 12:47 Tks 12:50 so what is going on? 12:51 A dead chat. 12:54 Hello, Legobrigs. 12:54 ... 01:06 afk 01:11 Hey 01:11 Hello, Vector. 01:12 Good evening. 01:15 hello 01:16 Hey Polt! 01:17 HI!!!!!! 01:19 Hello, Chipika123. 01:19 Hello. 01:20 hi 01:20 brb 01:20 Hello, Dylwillb. 01:20 The link is helping polt! TKS! 01:22 What is the name of the LU minecraft server? If there is one. 01:24 What is the ip I mean. 03:02 facinating 03:02 you got an avatar 03:07 YEA! http://www.minecraftforum.net/news/701-mcx360-update-launch-date-revealed/ 03:07 hurray 03:08 A new skin pack is coming out to 03:09 on the xbox i can not go and get skins but if they make a skin pack i can! 03:09 good. 03:10 afk dinner 03:10 well by 03:10 i have to go to by! 05:47 is anyone here? 09:06 Hello White. 09:16 Howdy! 09:17 Finally, someone speaks. 09:21 Hehe 09:24 Have you heard from Machine lately? 09:25 Not today but late last night but only for about 5 minutes. 09:28 Okay. 09:35 Howdy. 09:37 Hi White 09:43 How're you? 09:45 Good 09:47 That's good. 09:48 09:51 Hello white, hello dolphin 09:52 Hi Seaside 09:53 Howdy 09:53 Hello Rio 09:53 Hi Rio! 09:54 Hey! 09:58 gtg 10:24 *whistles* 10:35 Hey Rio. 10:36 Hey 10:36 What's up? 10:36 Not much, working in Blender and Photoshop. 10:37 Check the PM. 11:44 afk 11:51 hi boba 11:52 long time no see 11:52 afk 11:54 Hey. 11:54 AFK again? 2012 12 19